


Shiny Red Apples.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, homophobic language/slurs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt AU: High school and the Dark bingo prompt Emotional abuse. High school is hell, especially when one of the people bullying you is one of the people who are meant to stop it. But who would believe him if he says he's being bullied by a teacher? His friends and they plan to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Red Apples.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU, ages have been tweaked so that all the boys would be in school at the same time.   
> Some crossover with the Adam Lambert Fandom.

Frank POV  
　  
High school is hell, it’s a fact and the way it's meant to be for kids like Frank in high school. He doesn't dress, act or like the right things to be popular in high school, in college he figures it'll be different. People in college either want to learn or party or both, he thinks he'll fit in more there, not that he has a desperate need to fit in, but it'd be nice not to have to fight some asshole every day. He has friends though, he's not a loner so normally he doesn't have to face the bullies alone. He loves his friends, they’re as weird as he is so get just as much shit. Well Bob and Ray get less, Frank isn't sure if it's because they look more like 'normal guys' or if it's because they’re both big guys, Bob especially gives off a don't fuck with me vibe. Frank probably thinks it's the second thing, he gets picked on less when he's with Bob, but that's not why he likes hanging out with Bob, he wouldn't use someone for protection, he just likes Bob, kind of a ridiculous amount and his friendship with Bob is different from his friendship with the other guys he hangs around with.  
　  
Out of the guys he hangs around with every day, apart from Bob and Ray, Mikey gets the least shit. It shouldn't work like that, he's as weird as any of them, but Mikey has his fingers in a lot of pies, pills, booze, parties and various other illegal shit that Frank won't even ask about, his Mom would kill him if he got in that kind of trouble. Mikey's connected and it gives him some protection, but it doesn't cover anyone else, not even Mikey's brother. Gerard is a senior like Bob and Ray, the jocks call him an art fag, Gerard doesn't seem to care, he even wears makeup to school. Frank’s worn a little eyeliner to shows before(Gerard did it for him and Mikey, neither of them could manage a straight line for shit) but he didn't wear it to school, it was just asking for trouble. Gee's art was really cool, Frank loved the stuff he would sketch and paint.   
　  
Some of the other guys he knew, but didn't hang out with as much got the same kind of shit. Adam Lambert, Gerard's friend was head of the drama club and lead in every school play and musical. The jocks had, as usual, been creative with his nickname, drama fag. Adam was going to study performing arts at college, same as Gerard was going to do art, Frank thought they were both lucky to be seniors, close to escaping. He doesn't think college will be perfect, but he doesn't think they'll get called shit like art fag and drama fag at an arts school. Adam has a friend who is a junior like Frank and Mikey. Frank likes him even if he is quiet and Frank has always been hyper. Tommy Joe Ratliff is a total metal head, but he's also tiny with dyed blonde hair, when he's not under Adam's arm, he's normally being hugged by someone. When it's a guy all up in his space he gets called a fag, when it's a girl he gets some of the dirtiest looks Frank has ever seen.   
　  
So he knows high school is hell for guys like them, but he copes, he ignores the assholes, fights when he has to and sticks with his friends. His friends are awesome and going through all the same kinds of shit and bullying he is or they were until everything changed. Frank hadn't given it a second thought when they announced a new English lit teacher would be replacing their old one. Frank kind of liked English lit, he liked reading and writing stuff, he'd always done pretty well in the class, had been well liked by his teacher. The fact that he was a hyper little shit had most teachers viewing him pretty negatively, but Mr. Wentz hadn't cared about that, all he cared about was that Frank was smart and passionate about the material. It sucked that he'd left, but Frank knew he'd been offered the principal position at another school, so he didn't blame him for leaving. Mr. White, his replacement? Yeah he was nothing like Mr. Wentz had been, for one he didn't like Frank, not one little bit. Frank had convinced himself the dislike was all in his head, the looks, the biting comments, he was just being paranoid. All he needed to do was keep his head down and do his work and Mr. White would warm up to him. His assumption that he was being paranoid came crashing down three weeks after Mr. White started teaching them when he kept Frank back after class.  
　  
"Mr. Iero." Mr. White says slowly as he closes the class room door. Frank hates the whole Mr. Iero thing, it makes him feel like he's in trouble, even though he knows he hasn't done anything wrong. He wonders if he's doing bad in class, he doesn't think he could be failing, he's good at English lit, it's the only class he ever gets all A's in.  
　  
"Yes sir?" Frank's sat at a desk in the front row, like he was told to and he watches as Mr. White walks over, leaning on the edge of his desk, feet crossed at the ankles, arms crossed at the chest. He looks relaxed, Frank has no idea what's going on.   
　  
"I want to know how you’re cheating." Mr. White says and Frank's jaw drops, he has never cheated in his life, he'd rather fail than cheat. Sometimes he'll work on his homework with the guys, but they never do each other’s, they just study together.  
　  
"I haven't cheated." Frank says, once he's regained the ability to speak, he's so stunned, he can't believe he's being accused of this.   
　  
"Don't lie to me." Mr. White hisses sharply, he stands up and walks right over to where Frank is sat.  
　  
"Do you honestly think I'd believe that someone like you is acing every assignment and test I set?" Mr. White asks, looking Frank up and down and sneering at him. Like Frank's weird hair(He let Gerard cut it) and his band T-shirt are somehow offensive. Frank doesn't think just because a person wears ripped jeans, people should assume they’re not smart.   
　  
"I've always got good grades in English lit, I'm good at it. I haven't cheated." Frank protests.  
　  
"I look at your file, you got good grades with Wentz, but I met the guy and I don't trust that fairy to have been marking things right. Such a damn hippie, weirdo he probably passed everyone. So tell me how you’re cheating." Mr. White growls and Frank feels his jaw drop again, he can't believe the stuff that's coming out of this guy’s mouth, calling Mr. Wentz a fairy, Frank has never heard something so homophobic from an adult before, not in real life.  
　  
"He passed me because I did good work." Frank argues.   
　  
"You’re a lying little shit. I've seen you hanging around with a few seniors, are they doing your work, maybe the big guy with the blondish hair? Maybe you’re bending over for him in exchange for an A, maybe you did that for Wentz, too." Mr. White looks at him like he's dirt and Frank can feel himself flushing at the mention of Bob, because Frank has had a crush on him for a while, but they've never done anything like that, Frank hasn't done anything like that with anyone. If it was anyone other than a teacher, Frank would be yelling and cussing them out by now, he's being accused of whoring himself out for a grade. He's so mad and completely confessed about what he should do. He's used to bullies, name calling, threats, all kinds of fucked up stuff from assholes and homophobes, but this is coming from a teacher.  
　  
"You’re blushing. Am I right are you bending over and spreading them for that guy? Little shrimp of a guy like you probably needs the protection. So how does it work; you roll over for him, he looks after you? He'll be graduating soon and you'll have no one to protect you. Unless you get on your knees for some other guy, if any of them will have you." Mr, White is looking at him like Frank is the most disgusting thing he has ever seen and Frank just doesn't know what to do with that.  
　  
"Get out of my sight. If I prove you’re cheating, you will be out of this school and working in some fast food joint for the rest of your life, it's the best someone like you can hope for." Mr. White dismisses him with another look filled with pure hatred. He scrambles to his feet and gets out of there as fast as he can.  
　  
He's late to lunch, but he brings his own anyway, too many allergies and dietary requirements for the school to really handle. So he makes his way to the table all the guys are already sat at, Bob asks him if he's okay, Mikey asks him what Mr. White wanted to talk about. Frank lies to them both and pretends to be really interested in his lunch, even though his stomach is churning. Tommy asks if he wants to go for a smoke and he nods yes hoping it'll calm his nerves. He leaves his lunch uneaten, just picked at and goes with Tommy. Ratliff is the type who can actually be quiet for more than five minutes, so they smoke in silence. Frank doesn't tell Tommy about Mr. White, doesn't tell any of the guys and when he gets home, he doesn't tell his parents either. It's not like anyone would believe him anyway, teachers are respectable, trusted people, they’re not meant to bully kids. Frank's a loud mouth little fuck who gets in trouble, not FBI at his house over pirate Disney movies like Mikey, but enough trouble that he knows what kind of kid he looks like. No one will believe his word over Mr. White's.  
　  
He doesn't say anything to anyone, he tries to work even harder in class and on his assignments. He's polite in class, he focuses, doesn't mess around, doesn't pass notes to Mikey. Mikey asks him about it, but Frank just says his parents have been on his ass about his grades, so Mikey sits in the back texting instead. Mikey doesn't get in trouble, even though it's pretty obvious what he's doing and Frank wonders why it's only him. He doesn't know why Mr. White hates him, he thinks about what he said, thinks maybe he has a problem with Gay people, but Frank isn't exactly out and there are people who are out at school and Frank hasn't noticed Mr. White giving them shit, maybe he picked Frank because he knew no one would ever believe him, not with the way he looks. Punk kid verses teacher, he knows how that will good. Frank stops putting his hand up in class, Mr. White only uses it as a way to try and embarrass him anyway and he always gets mad when Frank is right, he can see it in the man’s eyes.   
　  
When he gets told to wait after class again, Frank feels his stomach clench. He tries to convince himself that it won't be the same this time, but when Mr. White goes over to the door and closes it, Frank knows he's in for it, again.  
　  
"You’re still cheating and I want to know how you’re doing it, you little shit." Mr. White hisses and Frank freezes, he doesn't think he's ever heard a teacher cuss before, let alone cuss at a student.   
　  
"I didn't cheat." He finally manages to get it out, almost stuttering over the words; he just feels so nervous, almost afraid. He's almost sure Mr. White won't hurt him, too afraid of doing something to Frank that could be proven, so he's pretty sure he won't get hurt here. But he can see it in Mr. White's eyes, how angry he is at Frank, it's the sort of look that would normally lead to violence and Frank can't get past the idea of an adult wanting to hurt him.  
　  
"I'm so sick of your lies." Mr. White's fist slams down into Frank's desk and Frank almost jumps out of his skin, stomach in knots he's so afraid, he's never been this afraid of a bully before. But then normally he could mouth off, fight back if it came to it, even if he lost it would be something. He's never felt this helpless before.  
　  
"Did you flinch, Frank? Like I'd hit you. I wouldn't put my hands on a dirty little faggot, I have no idea what you have." Mr. White sneers, it makes Frank feel sick, he's been called a faggot a hundred times by narrow minded assholes, but no one's ever said he had AIDs or even implied it, he never thought an adult would say something like that.  
　  
"I haven't done anything wrong, can I go?" Frank says instead of trying to fight; he feels sick, he just wants to get away from this man, from his hatred.  
　  
"No, you’re going to sit there until you confess." Mr. White tells him before going to sit at his desk.  
　  
Frank misses lunch that day. He sits in silence and wishes Mr. White would do the same, he calls Frank a faggot more times than he can count, throwing insult after insult. He doesn't even ask how Frank's cheating again and Frank thinks maybe Mr. White knows he isn't cheating, it's just his excuse to give Frank shit. He feels like crying as Mr. White keeps talking, dripping venom with every word, but he won't. Frank's Mom had always taught him never to give a bully the satisfaction of seeing him cry and he never has before, he won't start now.  
　  
　  
He's let out when the bell rings and all but runs from the class room, only dignity holding him back from sprinting out the room. He's at his locker when Bob comes over and Frank can't help but blush, he has such a crush on Bob, he kind of hates that Mr. White has made him feel bad about it, guilty like his feelings are wrong. He's never told anyone he likes Bob that way, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and no way would Bob be interested in a younger guy, even if Frank is only a year younger, Bob seems so much older, more mature. He's a man and Frank still feels like a boy.  
　  
"Hey Frankie, missed you at lunch. Mikey said you got kept back, you in trouble?" Bob asks and Frank feels like a deer caught in the headlights. If he tells, Bob will believe him, he's sure of that. But Bob will also do one of two things, make him report it and no one will believe him, it'll just piss Mr. White off more. Or Bob will try and deal with it himself and get in trouble. Frank doesn't want either of those things to happen, so he swallows down the truth and the sick feeling that comes from being around Mr. White and does something he never does, he outright lies to Bob. He's maybe not told the truth in the past to keep his crush a secret, but he's never lied like this before.  
　  
"Oh um Mr. White just wanted to talk about some of my papers. He likes the work, but my handwritings for shit, so he suggested typing up my essays before handing them in. A lot of people do and then I'll always have a copy and not have to worry about losing shit." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"Took him a long time to say all that." Bob frowns, looking concerned and it makes Frank's stomach flip. It's stupid, Bob worries about all of them, but it makes Frank's heartbeat a little faster to have Bob's concern focused on him.  
　  
"We talked about some of my essays as well, geek stuff, but it was interesting." Frank lies, feeling like scum when Bob smiles, believing him. Bob walks with him to class and for the first time in a long time he isn't focused on every word Bob says. He's too caught up in his own head, going over the abusive words thrown at him by a teacher, he just doesn't know what to do.  
　  
He goes home that night and tells his Mom he feels sick, it's not a total lie and it means he gets to skip dinner with his parents, something he just can't take right now. He kicks off his shoes and gets into bed fully clothed, earbuds pressed into his ears a moment later, the blaring music blocks out the world, but not his thoughts and nothing seems to be able to drown out Mr. White's voice. He fakes sick in the morning, he has double English lit, the very thought of two hours in Mr. White's class room is enough to make him feel sick. He hides in his bed and doesn't let the tears fall till his parents have left for work; he doesn't want anyone to hear him and ask questions he can't answer.  
　  
Bob calls to check on him and Frank pretends his voice is rough from sleep, not from crying. He hates all the lies; he's not that kind of person, but he doesn't know what to do. He goes back to school the next day, Gerard acts like a total mother hen, Bob and Ray are even more protective than normal. Tommy hands over a full packet of cigarettes, saying he swiped them from his dad anyway. When they go out to smoke, Adam comes with them and bitches about the smell, but he stays, like he's watching over them. Adam's a pretty tall dude, but kind of the non-violent type. Frank thinks he'd fight to protect them though, if he had to. Mikey doesn't do anything, but he keeps looking at Frank strangely, but Frank can't tell what he's thinking from his blank face.  
　  
Over the next two weeks, Frank gets kept behind class four times, gets called to see Mr. White another three times and he hates that he's being dragged out of other classes for this now. He gets called a faggot over twenty times, queer almost the same amount. He doesn't get accused of cheating even once, it's like Mr. White can't even be bothered to pretend it's about that anymore. He gets accused of sucking cock and being diseased plenty though. Neither are true, even though he doesn't think there is anything wrong with the first one, he just hasn't done it yet. He’s jerked off to the thought of doing it to Bob and having it done to him, but he's only made out with people at parties, mainly girls when he's been drinking and playing games, guys when he could get away with doing it and not being seen.  
　  
He gets quieter and quieter, he feels sick the whole time he's at school, can't make himself eat more than a few bites of his lunch, afraid he'll puke if he eats anymore. He spends most of lunch smoking out back with Tommy, they talk about all the tattoos they'll get once they’re eighteen. It keeps him away from the worried eyes of his friends. Tommy looks worried sometimes, but he's a laid back guy, keeps his nose in his own business and if Frank's right he has his own secrets, if the way he looks at Adam when he thinks no one else is looking is anything to go by.  
　  
He finds himself crying a lot at night and not sleeping very much. He's so tired at school that he can hardly focus, some of his grades are slipping a little. But not English lit, he's too afraid of what'll happen if he starts handing in work. He can't really concentrate on what Mr. White is saying in class, all he hears when the man talks is the stuff he says when they are alone. He copies everything he writes on the board, does all the reading and somehow manages to keep his grade up, but he's not sure how long he can do this. He feels beyond miserable, dreads going to school in a way he never has before. He doesn't know how much more he can take.  
　  
Bob POV  
　  
He knows there is something wrong with Frank, has been for weeks now, but he's not sure what. At first Ray told him he was just reading into nothing, because Bob watches Frank a lot more closely, but after a few days of watching more closely, Gerard said he could see something was off and Ray stopped thinking it was in Bob's head. They stopped blaming his crush and started looking for a reason. They asked Mikey who was sure something was wrong, but Frank hadn't said anything either, he thought it was something to do with English lit class, but he didn't know what. It wasn't till Bob and Gerard were out back with Adam and Tommy, all of them smoking but Adam that they started to think Mikey was on to something.  
　  
"I hate the new English lit teacher, he's a total dick. I'm glad you don't have him, Tommy." Adam sighs, looking uncharacteristically pissed off.  
　  
"What did he do?" Tommy asks, looking up at Adam and Bob can't help smirking a little, he really doesn't know why Tommy and Adam try to pretend they’re not dating. Bob catches them holding hands when they think no one’s looking all the time.  
　  
Tommy is only semi-out, his close friends know, most the school don't know and neither does his family, so Bob can see why they try and keep it hidden. But they could tell their friends, it's not like they would judge, Bob's pretty sure only Frank and Ray aren't gay or Bi in their group and they’re like the opposite of homophobic anyway. Bob drags himself from his thoughts and focuses on what Adam's saying.  
　  
"Some tools from the football team were doing their normal drama fag stuff, queer this and queer that. Saying they shouldn't have to share changing rooms with a freak faggot who was probably looking at them change." Adam breaks off and Bob wonders why till he sees how pissed off Tommy Joe looks.  
　  
"Baby, it's okay, nothing I haven't heard before." Adam says softly, his fingers lightly touching the back of Tommy's hand till he looks calmer.  
　  
"How does that make the teacher a dick?" Gerard asks, for a supposedly flighty art student, Gerard can focus like no one else Bob knows, he sometimes thinks Gerard fakes flighty to get away with shit and annoy people.  
　  
"Well they were being really loud, even when he walked past and he not only didn't tell them to stop, I saw him smirking. You could tell he found it funny, even the idiot jokes could tell. They didn't even try to be subtle about saying shit for the rest of the class." Adam sighs.  
　  
"You think he's a homophobe?" Bob asks.  
　  
"Yeah, I've seen enough of it to know. He's smart about it, but I can tell he doesn't like me. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he started encouraging them, although turning a blind eye is encouragement enough." Adam looks disgusted and Bob doesn't blame him. It’s bad enough getting shit from other kids who sometimes don't know any better, but an adult who knows better and does it anyway? Hating on someone just because of their sexuality seems so fucked up to Bob.  
　  
"Frank and Mikey have him for English." Bob realises; he thinks Frank started to act weird around the time the new teacher started, he's almost sure of it.  
　  
"You think he's what's bothering Frank, but he's not gay." Gerard frowns.  
　  
"But people know Mikey's Bi and they’re friends, people might think they’re together." Bob points out.  
　  
"Mikey would have told me if the guy was letting people pick on him in class." Gerard shrugs and he's right. Gee and Mikey don't keep secrets from each other.  
　  
"What if he's not letting them be picked on, what if he's saying stuff to Frank?" Tommy suggests hesitantly.  
　  
"He's a dick, I wouldn't put it past him to have said something. I've had adults say things to me before, about being gay, never a teacher. But being a teacher doesn't mean he can't be a bully." Adam looks miserable and Bob isn't surprised when Tommy leans against his side, wordlessly demanding a hug, like a cat would if it wanted petting.  
　  
"Frank's been a mess for weeks, that comes from more than one or two comments." Gerard says, biting his lip hard.  
　  
"He's not said anything to us, why hasn't he?" Bob asked, he always thought he was close enough to Frank that he wouldn't hide stuff from him like this, but then Bob's been hiding his feelings for his straight friend for years.  
　  
"Mikey isn't being bullied, maybe he thinks he somehow did something wrong?" Tommy suggests and it's not a farfetched idea. Bob has seen Frank blame himself for a dozen things that were totally beyond his control.   
　  
"He's always being kept back in class, maybe it's happening then? But how do we stop it if Frank won't even admit it’s happening?" Bob asks.  
　  
"I have a plan, it could get us in trouble and it sort of involves stealing." Adam says and Bob wonders if Adam is even aware of the fact he's petting Tommy's hair and neck.  
　  
"I'm in, I don't care." Bob says before Adam even tells him what the plan is, for Frank he'll risk everything, even jail.  
　  
Adam's plan is kind of simple, but has the potential to work. The first stage involves Adam stealing the head of dramas key and then getting it back to him before he notices. Adam somehow manages to be stealthy and get the key so Bob and Ray who also agreed to help, can get to the sound equipment. Tommy finds a way to keep Mr. White out of his class room, Bob finds out later that he faked fainting right in front of the guy. Ray and Bob set up the sound equipment, hiding it so it won't be found and Gerard keeps Frank busy showing him his paintings in the art room so he won't realise none of them are at lunch, Mikey keeps look out for them, none of them care about being expelled after they've helped Frank, but not before they've exposed whatever the hell is going on.  
　  
Mikey texts Gerard that lunch time, Frank has been kept back again and they all wait, Mikey keeping watch and texting once Frank and Mr. White have both left the room. Bob and Ray get up and leave before Frank can get there. Adam, Gerard and Tommy will cover for them all being missing. Mikey stands guard again, ready to text if he sees Mr. White coming. They get all the stuff back and take everything but the tapes back, leaving it where Adam told them to so that he can hide it later. They make it back for the last minutes of lunch, the tape feeling like it's burning a hole in Bob's pocket. Mikey and Tommy have class with Frank after lunch, so they both leave with him. Bob doesn't even think about going to class and neither do the others it seems, they head to one of the music rooms instead, to play the tape.  
　  
Bob lets Ray wind through the stuff before Frank was alone with Mr. White, Bob's hands already shaking with anger before he even knows for sure anything will even be on the tape. But when he'd gone to lunch Frank had been pale and quiet, lunch uneaten in front of him. The idea that someone is doing that to Frank, one of his friends, makes his blood boil. No one deserves to be made to feel so bad that they stop eating and sleeping by the looks of it. Ray presses play suddenly and one word plays out loudly before he pauses so they can get ready.  
　  
"Faggot." It's Mr. Whites voice and it is filled with so much hatred it makes Bob's shoulders tense up, even though it isn't aimed at him.  
　  
Bob sees Adam flinch as well and Gerard pale a little. Ray looks at them all and then presses play.  
　  
"You make me sick, you’re nothing but a pathetic little faggot, look at yourself." Mr. White voice booms out and there isn't a response from Frank, just static and silence.  
　  
"You think I don't see you with those boys? Tell me, are you sucking them all off or just the seniors? I bet you let any dirty old queer fuck you." Mr. White spits out and Bob waits for the denial, for Frank to point out that he's not gay, let alone sleeping around with men, but it never comes.  
　  
"It's all a fucked up little whore like you is good for. I don't know why you even bother going to class, if you don't have something that'll kill you yet, you will one day. We both know you’re not smart enough for college, you'll end up turning tricks on the street like the piece of trash you are." Bob wants to kill him, he wants to rip out the guys throat with his bare hands. He can't believe he's being so cruel, so hurtful and if Frank does anything other than take the abuse, he'd be the one to get into shit.  
　  
"Can I go now?" Frank says in such a small voice that Bob has to strain to hear him, the pain he can hear makes his heart break; he has never heard Frank sound so defeated.  
　  
"No, do you think I like having to look at your face? No, I don't. But someone has to tell you what you are, get you to see that you shouldn't be around good, normal people. Shoving your perversions in all our faces, you sick little fuck." He's turned and headed for the door before he can even think, but he doesn't get far, Ray and Adam grabbing him and holding him back. Gerard turns off the tape player while Bob struggles.  
　  
"Let me go." Bob snarls.  
　  
"Why, so you can confront him? Hurt him?" Ray asks and Bob doesn't answer, just tries to shake them both loose.  
　  
"What would you do if it was Tommy he was saying that to?" Bob asks, once it becomes clear he isn't getting free until they let him.  
　  
"I'd want to kill him, but I wouldn't." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"Did you ever think maybe Frank didn't tell us this was happening because he was worried one of us would do this?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"Frank wouldn't want you to get in that kind of trouble. We have the tape, Bob, we have proof." Ray adds.  
　  
He calms down enough eventually that they let him go. Gerard hands him in the tape.  
　  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel." Adam says softly before they leave.  
　  
"Like you and Tommy?" Bob asks, because he doesn't get why Adam tries to hide that he's with Tommy.  
　  
"He knows I love him. His parents are religious though, he doesn't know how they'll take it. He thinks it's less likely that they'll find out if no one else knows." Adam shrugs and Bob feels a twinge of sympathy for him; loving someone, having them love you back, but having to hide it does not sound fun at all.  
　  
They walk out together and walk straight to the principal’s office.  
　  
Frank POV  
　  
When he's called out of class, he's worried it's Mr. White, but is quickly told to head to the principal’s office. When he gets there Mikey is sat waiting outside the door, texting till he sees Frank, then he puts his phone away. When Frank asks why he thinks they are there, Mikey just shakes his head. Frank wonders if Mr. White has found a way to get rid of him, he doesn't want to be expelled, but a part of him would be relieved if it meant never seeing Mr. White again. It'd piss off his parents and he'd miss seeing his friends all the time, but that's the only thing he's worried about.  
　  
Eventually the door opens and Frank's surprised to see the office is crammed with people. Bob, Gerard, Ray and Adam. Before he and Mikey even get a chance to find seats, there is a knock on the door and Tommy walks in. Bob gets up and nudges Frank into his chair, keeping close to his side. Mikey leans against Gerard's chair and Tommy leans against Adam. Frank still has no idea what is going on here.  
　  
Until the principal, Mrs Hunter presses a button on the tape recorder and Frank gets to hear the voice that haunts his every nightmare once again. Like hearing it once wasn't bad enough, he has to sit here with all his friends and hear it again. Luckily she stops playing it after the first rant.  
　  
"While the way your friends went about getting this proof was unorthodox to say the least, I'm glad they did. I wish you had come to me sooner, Frank. I will not tolerate this in my school. Mr. White is being emotionally abusive to students. I don't know if you’re the only one or if there are others. He'll be fired and I'll be reporting him. I'll be informing your parents of the situation as well." Mrs. Hunter tells him softly and Frank feels like crying, fuck, he can't believe he might be free of Mr. White, the man that has made high school his own personal hell for weeks.  
　  
She talks more, suggests he talk to the school councelor and Frank agrees. It can't hurt and he thinks maybe he'll need help to stop feeling so worthless and helpless. He flinches at the word fag, he needs to get past that. She also gives them the rest of the afternoon off, sending them all home. In the parking lot he starts smoking while they tell him what they did, why they did it. None of them ask why he didn't tell them and the fact that they did all that and that they’re all so understanding shows Frank just how amazing his friends are.   
　  
After they both hug him, Tommy and Adam wonder off to Adam's car to head out and make the most of the afternoon off. Frank's pretty sure they'll be making the most of having one of their houses empty. The Way brothers and Ray all hug him as well before leaving him standing there with Bob. Bob doesn't hug him, instead he asks Frank to come home with him. And even though he's frazzled and drained, he says yes and goes to Bob's car with him. Bob's house is empty when they get there and Frank has to tell his dick to calm down. An empty house doesn't mean the same thing to him and Bob as it does to Tommy and Adam.  
　  
Bob gets them both a cold soda and they end up sat on the sofa in silence for so long that Frank starts to feel awkward.  
　  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid." Frank admits.  
　  
"It's okay, I understand, I just wished we'd worked it out sooner, stopped it sooner." Bob says softly.  
　  
"You stopped him, that's all that matters to me." Frank says and then there is another awkward silence, the only sound in the room the fizzing of the soda.  
　  
"Do people ever say that to you? I mean we've all been called fags before. But the other stuff, like saying you'll die of AIDs or end up a hooker. Do people say that to you and Gerard and Adam?" Frank asks.  
　  
"We've all had pretty hurtful things said to us. A lot of people hate us for being who we are. But never every day like that or that much." Bob sighs.  
　  
"So if I came out, it wouldn't be as bad as that?" Frank asks.  
　  
"No." Bob says slowly.  
　  
"Oh, good, I think I'll be able to handle that then." Frank nods, he doesn't know where he found the balls to out himself to Bob, but he's glad he did it. He's sick of secrets.  
　  
"You’re gay? Or Bi? I've seen you kiss girls." Bob looks shocked and a little pleased, but maybe Frank's imagining that, wishful thinking and all that.  
　  
"Gay." Frank says firmly.  
　  
Bob leans closer and kisses him and then jumps back like he's been burned, looking so much like a child that's been told off that Frank cracks the first smile in what seems like forever.  
　  
"Can you do that again?" Frank asks and Bob smiles at him sweetly and kisses him. They end up making out on the couch until they hear Bob's Mom's car pulling into the driveway. Frank is wound up so tight he thinks he might exploded. Bob wouldn't let them get past making out, pinned Frank’s hips to the couch to keep him still when he tried to grind his dick up against Bob's. He hadn't even let Frank's hands stay under his shirt. He'd murmured things about going slow, doing this right and in his head, Frank knew he was right, but he wasn't exactly thinking with the head on his shoulders right now.  
　  
Bob picks him up for school each day and the dead he feels about going starts to slowly lessens, till it gets to a point where he's looking forward to mornings because it means getting to see Bob. They tell their friends they are together and not one of them even has the decency to look surprised.   
　  
Much to Frank's frustration, Bob really seems to mean all that shit about going slow and respecting Frank. He always stops things when they’re getting heated and Frank hasn't jerked off this much in his whole damn life, not even when he first started doing it, he takes a lot of cold showers as well. They have been dating months before they get to handjobs, Bob's huge hand on his dick feeling so different from his own and so much better.   
　  
It's another month after they start with handjobs before Bob lets him blow him. Frank actually begs for it, something he doesn't think he could do for anyone else other than Bob. He got on his knees and begged and Bob finally broke. Frank doesn't think he does the best job, but he doesn't think it's the worst first attempted either. Bob definitely doesn't seem to have any complaints; he'd sat Frank down and returned the favour. Frank had been lost the moment he felt Bob's mouth on him, sure he had never felt anything so good before and never would again. He didn't change his mind until Bob gave up on slow and fucked him. Frank stretched out on his front in Bob's bed, his boyfriend between his legs working lube slicked fingers into him till he was open and dripping and so desperate for it all he can do was beg. Bob's not a small guy and even with the prep it burns, but the burn doesn't really last and Bob has him moaning in minutes. He cums without ever having his dick touched under the blankets, his whole body tingling he feels like he's shacking apart, the only thing that holds him together are Bob's hands all over his body.   
　  
Bob moans Frank's name when his orgasm hits, his chest tight to Frank's back, his breath hot on his neck and Frank thinks he could stay like that forever. Bob's more responsible, luckily for Frank, he doesn't think he'd be walking right for a week if he let Bob just leave it in while he fell asleep, which he is so going to do any minute. Bob pulls out, takes care of the condom and cleans them both up, then he gets Frank to roll on to his side so that they can spoon.  
　  
"I love you, Frankie." Bob says softly, voice thick with sleep, like he's just waking up instead of just falling asleep.  
　  
"Love you, too." Frank whispers back, not wanting to be loud and ruin the quiet moment, even though he would shout to the world about how much he loved Bob if Bob wanted him to.  
　  
He lays in Bob's arms, already drifting off to sleep and he can't believe how much his life has changed, how peaceful it is now. He still gets nightmares sometime and he overreacts a little if anyone says anything like Fag around him. He's sick of putting up with hatred and bullying, yeah high school is hell, probably for most people, but there are different kinds of hell, different levels and Frank has had more than enough of hatred. Mr. White is gone and from what Frank's been told, he won't be teaching again anytime soon. He tries not to think about him, though; when he does, he just tries to focus on what his friends did for him, how they helped him. Frank won't ever just let himself be bullied in silence again, not now he knows his friends will always believe him, no matter who the bully is. He hates Mr. White, but he's so glad he's seen just how much his friends care about him, how much Bob loves him. He'll never be silent again.  
　  
The End.


End file.
